


Under Pressure

by AGL03



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Baby Fitzsimmons, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluff, Kidnapping, Tumblr Prompt, season 1 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 04:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10268174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGL03/pseuds/AGL03
Summary: prompt. pre-canon au. fitzsimmons married with a kid. therefore, they never join Coulson’s team. when shield falls, they are forced to work for hydra--





	

“Fitz, is this really necessary?” Jemma asked, wanting her voice to sound stern but was unable to keep the small bubble of laughter down. She was laying on their bed with her eyes closed, the sounds of Fitz bustling about the room filling her ears. The sound of wheels across the wood floor boards perking her interest even more and she toyed with taking a small peek at what he was up too.

“Don’t peek!” Fitz warned from her left and Jemma smiled, he knew her all too well. 

Jemma decided to honor his wishes since she hadn’t seen him this excited since they had moved into their small cottage in Perthshire. Instead she snuggled into the pillows of their bed she spared a moment to wonder what might have been. After all this had not been her plan or their plan that matter.

They had gone through the Academy and SciOps together, and were top of their class. As graduation approached the rumor mill among the staff and cadets ran wild with where the pair would wind up. Jemma had even heard a mysterious Agent only known as the Cavalry had visited Agent Weavers office late one night.

Yet one night just days before graduation, everything had changed. They had been in the Boiler Room to celebrate the success of the Dwarves. They had finally gotten all seven working perfectly after months of work. Their fellow cadets buying them drinks of congratulations…both partaking in one too many. 

The alcohol giving them the courage to take steps neither had dared before. Waking up the next morning wrapped up in each other’s arms. They stayed there for hours, trading kisses, confessions, and stolen moments before Fitz finally uttered what would be those fateful words, “Come away with me- “

Now, nearly nine months later that was precisely where they were. They turned in their resignations and moved to Fitz’s beloved Scotland where they would consult for Shield and continued to develop their tech. Currently they worked on what Fitz had taken to calling the Night Night Gun, though Jemma insisted they would not call it that when they started to present it to Shield and other interested buyers. 

“Almost there,” Fitz said breaking Jemma from her revelry as he sat down on the bed and took her hand. A gasp escaping her as he lifted her top, exposing her stomach to the slight chill in the room. 

“Keep them closed,” he insisted and Jemma felt the slightest of pressure on her bare stomach followed instantly by the whooshing noise of a steady heartbeat filling the room. 

Unable to take it anymore Jemma’s eyes flew open, greeted by a monitor and a nearly perfect 3D image of the child that was growing within her. Their future beginning in more ways than one night in her dorm. 

“Oh Fitz,” she breathed her fingers tracing the tiny face on the monitor. 

Fitz was just as mesmerized by the image as she was as tears filled his eyes at the site They had had one ultrasound at about twenty weeks, but the small hospital in town didn’t have the fancy 3D one’s larger hospital had. So rather than buy one, Fitz had built one, a better one if you asked him. 

“She’s beautiful,” He finally murmured. “Just like her mother.” 

“And she’ll be brilliant just like her Father,” Jemma countered. 

They spent the better part of an hour simply watching their daughter. Fitz taking pictures for their mothers until Jemma yawed. The closing weeks of her pregnancy served as a serious drain on her energy. 

The machine was packed up and pictures lain on the nightstand. Jemma curing up against Fitz, their fingers interlaced over her stomach. 

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Fitz knew something wasn’t right as he started from sleep with the hair on the back of his neck standing on end and his heart nearly beating out of his chest. His attention was fully on Jemma, relieved that she was still fast asleep in his arms. 

He let out a sigh of relief and kissed her forehead tenderly.

“Well isn’t that just adorable, I think I’m going to get a cavity just looking at it,” a voice said from the darkened door way.

Fitz let out a yelp and made for his nightstand where he kept a smaller prototype of the Night Night Gun only to freeze as not one but two guns were cocked.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” the voice said again as they flipped on the lights. 

The lights left the pair momentarily blinded, Fitz pulling Jemma to him and pulled the comforter up her chest to hide her stomach from their view, her own cry told him she was now awake too. 

“Who are you and what do you want?” Fitz demanded as his eyes adjusted and allowed him to take in the intruders. 

They both wore black in what was clearly Shield issued tact gear, the older one was had been doing the talking while his partner was younger and had dark hair and dark eyes. 

The older man completely ignored Fitz’s question in favor of addressing his partner. “Grant Ward, I would like to formally introduce to the darlings of the Academy, Doctors Leopold Fitz and Jemma Simmons, or as they were known there, the scientific wonder duo Fitzsimmons.” 

Ward looked unimpressed. “They are the reason we flew all the way across that Atlantic? For two scientists? You realize we now have countless assets in our custody, simply from the Sandbox and Sci Tech alone.”

Jemma let out a small cry as nothing was making any sense. Academy? Sandbox? Where their friends and mentors okay? “What is going on?” She demanded again as her hand clutched to Fitz’s like a lifeline. 

“Now where are my manners,” the older man said as he turned back with a small bow. “My name is John Garrett. Shield is undergoing a change in management if you will. And well, I have a few special projects that per your files…you will be absolutely perfect for.”

Fitz shifted forward again trying to get Jemma fully behind him. “We are done with Shield and will never help you so you might as well get out now.” 

Garrett laughed and took a step closer to the bed, “You don’t seem to understand Doctor Fitz, your services are required and Hydra does not take no for an answer.” 

Garrett took a moment to revel in the fear and confusion that flashed across their faces. 

“No, that’s not possible,” Fitz said. His stomach churned, Hydra was gone, vanquished years ago, and most certainly not running around within Shield. 

“We will never work for Hydra,” Jemma followed.

“Sorry kids, it is and you will,” Garret said and nodded to Ward. The small sign sent him into action. 

Garrett grabbed Fitz and yanked him away, his gun finding his temple and a strong arm around his throat. Though Fitz paid the restraint no heed as he struggled to get away. Desperate to get back to Jemma.

His efforts were in vain, Grant easily pulling her out of the bed before he stopped at the sight of her swollen stomach. Garrett hasn’t said anything about the target being pregnant. 

The discovery seemed to be news to Garrett too as a Cheshire smile spread across his face. “Well, well, well, what do we have here. A baby Fitzsimmons on the way and I’m no doctor but it looks like she could just pop any day now.” 

“Don’t touch her!” Fitz hissed pulling at the restraining arm again.

“Get her to the jet,” Garrett ordered and added pressure to Fitz’s throat to keep his captive quiet. “And carefully, we can’t go damaging such precious cargo, Leo and I will finish up in here.”

Jemma tried to pull away again. “No, please. Just leave us alone,” she cried reaching back for Fitz as she was pulled out of the room herself. Afraid to struggle too much. Her terrified “Fitz!” they last word Fitz heard. 

Her pleas fell on deaf ears, Garrett only released Fitz after he heard the door to the cottage close and his first hostage was away. He knew now Fitz would do anything to make sure he got back to her and their unborn child. 

“Get some bags,” Garrett ordered. “One for each of you, pack essentials, you all will be with us for the foreseeable future.” 

Fitz felt the tears burning again but didn’t dare talk back. Not when they had Jemma. So, he wordlessly obeyed. Moving around their room without a word and showed Garrett every item before it was put in the bags. Fitz took great care in selecting Jemma’s favorite and most comfortable pieces. The final item from the bedroom a quilt his mother had made them as a housewarming gift. 

“I need to go to the nursery for the rest,” Fitz said quietly. 

The room had been a labor of love for the pair. Carefully decorated with a starry night theme, they had only finished it the weekend before. Everything in its place waiting for the new arrival. 

By the time, they crossed the threshold Fitz had gone numb. Unable to believe what was happening to them. “Just get clothes,” Garrett ordered as he wandered around the room. I’ll have my guys get the rest once we have you safely tucked away. 

Fitz again obeyed, the bag filling quickly. Fitz’s last stop was the crib. Taking the handmade blankets from each of their mothers, and the stuffed monkey he and Jemma had found for her. 

“See,” Garrett said clapping him in the back before he forced him out the door. “Cooperation is rewarded and for being such a good boy I’m not going to split you up on the plane, you can hold and console each other our until we get to our next stop.”

Fitz didn’t say anything, merely casting one last glance back into their perfect home as he was lead to the Quin Jet waiting in the field just outside their home.

Jemma was there, tears tracked down her face and one hand cuffed with a long chain to a bolt in the wall. It was long enough to allow her to move but not enough to allow her access to the cock pit or off the jet until she was released. 

“Fitz!” she said as he ran to her and pulled her into his arm, his other receiving the same treatment as Jemma’s getting bolted to the wall. 

“It’s going to be okay,” he whispered. “I promise Jemma we’ll get out of this”. 

Jemma nodded against his chest, “Together,” she vowed. 

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

At any other time, the engineer in Fitz would have been over the moon to be in a plane such as this. It was an old Shield mobile command plane that had been retrofitted from the studs up. He would have loved to open its panels and see what other modifications had been made and if any of his old designs had made it in. 

However, that would have been any other time. Not now. Now he and Jemma were prisoners of a Hydra Toadie named John Garrett and his ever-faithful minion Grant Ward. They had flown across the world it had seemed in a matter of hours. Gone were the lush green hills of Scotland and they’d landed in what they’d overheard was Canada’s frozen tundra. 

The respite hadn’t lasted long. Ward had gone first into a base and hours later sent Garrett a signal. From there they were unchained from the wall but Garrett held the ends like a leash as he ushered them into an abandoned base housing to a large hanger where the plane they were currently on prepared to take off.

Garrett had sat them down in the common area and helped himself to what was left of the shot-up bar. Fitz had the sinking feeling that whoever had been on here when the coup began didn’t make it out. 

Ward emerged from the hallway Fitz knew to lead to the cockpit “I drugged Skye’s water so she’ll sleep for the next few hours at least, but I assured her we are operating on Coulson’s orders,” he said without preamble. 

That name catching Fitz and Simmons attention. Phil Coulson was almost as much of a legend as the Cavalry was at the Academy. He had fallen in the Battle of New York. 

“The drive is geo locked, we’ve got to go to LA for her to unlock it. Course has been laid in and we’ll be there in a few hours.” Ward finished setting the pair with a look. “However, we might have an issue if she sees our guests. We should put them in the Cage until we’ve got what we need from her.” 

Garrett nodded and seemed to ponder for a moment. “Now kids, you have two choices here. You can promise to be good, quiet, and not alert Skye to your presence. If you do I’ll set you up in one of the bunks here, together. You’ll get a proper meal, chance to clean up and cuddle. Or you can be a pain in my ass, alert Skye to your presence. In which case Fitzy, here will go to the Cage and Simmons will be my special guest up in the cockpit for the duration of our flight. Oh, and I’ll have to kill sweet Skye too. I can’t have anyone knowing I have you.”

Ward made a noise of protest and his eyes widened in panic. But Garrett merely held up a dismissive hand. “Keep your pants on lover boy,” he cautioned. 

“We’ll be quiet,” Jemma promised unable to bear the thought of being away from Fitz right now or at someone else getting hurt because of them. 

“Ward, show them to a bunk and see if you can get this bird to move any faster I don’t know how long tall, dark, and creepy is going to manage to hold off Coulson. Especially once he gets wind his precious Skye is no where to be found.” 

Ward grabbed one of the bags they had been allowed and motioned for Fitz to get the others. Fitz reached back and gently helped Jemma up, trying to ignore the men practically breathing down his neck to move faster. 

She was slow and winced as she did, her hands on her stomach as she felt it contract. She felt Fitz squeeze her hand in worry and she offered a small nod, not daring to voice anything in front of their captors. 

“Not now Love,” Jemma dared a whisper to as she rubbed her stomach, praying it was Braxton Hicks from all the stress. The only thing that would make this situation any worse would be for her to go into labor right now. 

Several bunks lined the hall and the pair could see four were filled with personal items while two on the end sat empty. Ward opening the very last one for them. 

“There are standard rations and water in one of the cabinets under the bed. Bathroom through the door. You have thirty minutes to shower and then it’s off limits, I don’t want Skye to hear it. If anything happens to her because you two couldn’t keep quiet I will make you pay in ways you can’t even imagine, got it?” Ward said coldly.

“You have our word,” Fitz snapped back. “We would never let anyone innocent get hurt.”

Ward scowled back, “Garrett will be next door.” With that Ward was gone an only when his footfalls were gone did the pair slump in relief. This was the first time they had been left alone since their capture.

Fitz turned to Jemma and placed his hand on her stomach, “What’s wrong?” he asked his as he voice wavered with worry. 

Jemma’s hand joined his own. “All the stress,” she said hoping to keep her emotions in check. “I felt what could have been a contraction but hopefully it was just a Braxton Hicks. Those can happen even weeks before delivery.” 

Fitz nodded, he had read the books too but it didn’t ease his worry at all. For now, there wasn’t much help he could do other than get her comfortable and settled. “Come one, let’s get you cleaned up and laying down. Quick shower, change of clothes, some food and water,” he said. 

He helped her to the bathroom where she quickly got in the shower. Sure, she didn’t need anything else Fitz rummaged through her bag for a pair of leggings and one of her long, soft, maternity sweaters. Pajamas would have been preferred but at this rate he didn’t’ want to face Hydra in them. He laid them on the counter for her and set about pulling out the rations.

By the time, Jemma emerged she was dressed and ran her fingers through her wet hair. “You too,” she insisted. Fitz looked up and was ready to argue. He didn’t’ want her out of his site if he could help it. 

“You too,” Jemma said in a tone that left no room for argument. “I’ll be right here when you get out and you will feel better. 

“Eat and drink at least one of those bottles of water,” he said as he a pair of Jeans and a button down.

Jemma waited until she heard the water turn on before she wearily sank onto the bed and went for the bottle of water first. Dehydration another thing that could cause her Braxton hicks. 

“It’s okay my love,” Jemma said rubbing her stomach again. Unable to contain the smile as a few gentle kicks answered her back. “But mummy and daddy are going to need your help. We need you to be a good girl and not come out until we are safe. I couldn’t bear it if they got their hands on you. Just hang on, we’ll figure a way out of this.”

Fitz emerged from the bathroom, his curls dripping and Jemma wondered if he simply jumped in and out of the shower. Regardless he’d at least rinsed off and she was grateful to have him able to properly wrap him up in his arms. 

She moved over on the bed to make room for him, Fitz only stopped at one of the bags and pulled out the quilt that had resided on the end of their bed. Jemma felt the tears well at the sight of the familiar object, even more when Fitz draped it around them and the distinctive smell of their home hit her. 

“Eat,” she ordered and handed over his portion of the rations. 

“Have you had any more contractions?” Fitz asked anxiously and grimaced at the taste of the rations. He hadn’t liked them during field assessments and he didn’t like them now. He could only imagine how Jemma was feeling with them. Her pregnancy cravings had leant to more healthy options like fruit with an odd penchant for gluten free biscuits.

Jemma took another sip of her water, “Thankfully no. After we eat I’ll have you elevate my legs, that is supposed to help too. In the meantime, any suggestions as to how we can get out of this. I imagine someone from our family will get worried when we stop answering our phones. But the police won’t be able to help…Shield won’t be able to help.”

Fitz thought for a moment, “Garrett is concerned someone would come after this Skye person they’ve got, if they come we can make our presence known…or even help lead them to her. I know several old frequencies that might get someone’s attention. Otherwise, we can’t do much until we’re back on the ground. There we can try to get away once they give us access to a lab full of tools and chemicals. They want us for our minds and have no idea what we are capable on. Especially with so much on the line.” Fitz finished kissing the top of her head before dropping a kiss to her stomach. 

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

They had been left alone until after they landed in LA, Fitz and Jemma watching a Ward led a girl about their age away from the plane. They didn’t get a chance to enact the plan they had worked out, the one where Fitz would pull off one of the access panels and try to get a signal out via Morse code. Rather, Garrett barged into the room even before Ward’s SUV was out of site. 

“Ready to play?” he asked.

Neither one was happy about complying, but knew they needed to lure Garrett into a false sense of security to get access to what they needed. 

Garrett took their lack of defiance as a yes and motioned them out the door and down to the lab they had merely glimpsed when they were initially brought aboard. 

The work table in the center was piled with files, each one bore an unfamiliar name like GH-325, Deathlock, or Centipede. “Now, you’ll have to wait til we join up with Flowers to have some real fun. But it doesn’t mean you can’t start doing some studying.”

“What is it?” Fitz asked

“What do you want us to do?” Jemma asked in the same moment. 

Garrett looked at them amused, he had heard stories of their synchronicity. “Two of Shield, well Hydras, most important project. For you Dr. Fitz your talents would be appreciated on the Centipede and Deathlock programs. I’d like to see what kind of toys you can add to our arsenal. Dr. Simmons, the GH-325 is what might be the key to eternal life. Its brought not one but two people back from the dead here recently. Sadly, there is isn’t much of it left so we need you to replicate it.”

Fitz spared a moment to look at Jemma, silently communicating, and agreeing to continue to play along. After Jemma offered a small nod Fitz spoke, “Can we move the files up to our bunk, Jemma will be more comfortable if she can sit down while she reads?”

Garrett pondered the request, him having a vested interest in keeping them happy and cooperative as well, constant threats would only get him so far. “Lounge,” he agreed “I want to be able to keep an eye on you.”

It wasn’t what either had wanted, they had hoped to be left along once more, but at least it would allow Jemma to rest. Garrett gathered the files and Fitz was a few steps ahead to help Jemma up the spiral stair case, her stomach almost touching the rails. 

Fitz stopped at their bunk to grab the quilt before he settled her in on the couch next to him. Garrett dropping the files onto the table in front of them. Claiming one oversized seat next to them. 

“Look at us, working together,” Garrett purred. 

Neither of the Doctors answered him. They instead turned their attention to the files before them. Snuggled into each other like they used to do when studying at the Academy. 

Garrett watched them intently before he eventually picked up one of the files himself to peruse and pass the time. A steady stream of texts chiming on his phone as the hours passed. Ward keeping him appraised of Skye’s progress. Until the final message earned a growl from the older agent.

Fitz watched closely at dark look passed across Garretts features and he hoped it meant that something wasn’t going per plan. Perhaps enough for help to get to them. 

Garret quickly sent another message before he turned his attention back to his captives. “So, what are you planning on naming the little bundle of joy. Maybe Uncle John can have a special present waiting for her when she arrives.” 

Fitz could feel Jemma shudder at the question and she wrapped the blanket more tightly around her stomach. While Fitz could feel his own skin crawl. 

“Aw, we were getting along so well here. You were being good little assets and I wasn’t having to do something you would both regret,” Garret said allowing the threat to remain in the air.

“Lily Anne,” Jemma said softly. 

“Well isn’t that a lovely name,” Garrett said getting ready to speak again before a commotion could be heard coming from the lower level. Garrett heaved a heavy sigh “Trouble in paradise, some captives just aren’t as well behaved as you two. And sadly, she is going to have to learn a lesson.” 

The yelling got louder until Ward entered. Skye struggled against his grip as she fought him every step of the way. “Unlock the drive Skye!” Ward demanded and both he and Skye froze at the site. Ward that the captives were out while Skye seeing the couple she had never seen before huddled on the couch looking at her with wide eyes. 

“What the hell is this?” Ward demanded at the pair out in the open. He didn’t care if he had overstepped his bounds, the combination of Deathlock’s sudden appearance, Skye’s refusal to cooperate, and Garret’s lack in faith all grating on his last nerve. 

Garrett rose with a wicked smile. “Grant get us off the ground and now. Mike filled me in on her stunt and it’s only a matter of time before someone is on our ass.”

Ward looked murderous and reached for Skye, intent to keep her with him Garrett the one to slap his hand away. “No no, you had your chance. It’s my turn, now get us in the air!” Everyone in the room could see that Ward wanted to argue but eventually stalked off to the cockpit. 

Skye took a step back from Ward even as he retreated, looking at the pair. “I won’t do it! No matter what you do to me, I won’t help you,” she snapped back in defiance. 

Garrett raised a curious eyebrow and slipped into his casual demeanor. “You might want to think long and hard about that Skye,” and then startled them all by changing the topic. 

“Do you know who they are?” Garrett asked.

“More of your Hydra friends,” Skye shot back turning her attention to the pair for the first time and felt the retort die on her tongue. They looked just as afraid as she was. In fact, they couldn’t be much older than her and they held each other in what looked like a homemade blanket of all things didn’t scream evil minion. 

Garrett chuckled as the engines began to hum. “I was so hoping you would say that,” he said and moved. Fitz saw where he was going and tried to place himself in the way, push Jemma back, but Garrett was too strong. He easily shoved the smaller engineer to the floor and pulled Jemma up and exposed her stomach. 

“This,” Garrett said with a gentle shake of Jemma, not enough to hurt her but enough to get the message across. “This is Doctors Leopold Fitz and Jemma Simmons. They were set to join Shield before they went and fell in love, got married and all set in the family way.”

Fitz moved and launched himself at Garrett, desperate to get Jemma away from him or at the very least take her place in his grasp. Only he was intercepted by Deathlock and his arms pinned behind her back. “Don’t hurt her,” he pleaded once he couldn’t move anymore. 

“That Doctor Fitz is entirely dependent on Skye here,” Garret said. “Because you see Skye, Doctor Simmons is only good to me if I can get the rest of the information for her project from that drive.”

“No!” Fitz screamed again and pulled again.

“And Fitz there, I’m sure he’ll still work just fine even after he loses his knee caps.”

It was Jemma’s turn to scream and pull at the restraining arms. 

Skye felt her heart pound in her chest, the desperate looks on the Fitz and Simmons faces as they struggled to reach each other. The baby that Jemma so clearly carried. And unwilling to risk getting innocents hurt, she dropped her head in defeat. “It’s not longitude and latitude. Its altitude. It will open once we hit thirty thousand feet. Now let them go!” 

Garrett released Jemma first and Deathlock followed with Fitz. They ran to each other and Fitz wrapped her up in his arms as he backed away as much as he could. Simply mouthing a “Thank you,” to Skye as he did. 

“Mike, get Skye to the Cage,” Garrett ordered. “I’m going to have Ward get us up to the right altitude so we can really get this party started.”

Deathlock was in motion and had grabbed Skye to haul her down the hall before Garrett could even finish. Most of the fight she had displayed on her arrival gone. 

“You two back your bunk,” Garrett added. Pleased again when they didn’t question him. Jemma only stepped away from Fitz long enough to grab their quilt before they retreated down the hall. 

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Skye had curled up in the corner of the Cage, arms wrapped tightly around her knees as she felt the tears well in her eyes. And this time she didn’t think she would be able to stop them. She felt so alone and scared. Trapped in the clutches of Hydra, her team gone, and now two civilians in the mix. Three if you counted the baby.

She took a breath and called upon the calming techniques that May had showed her in one of their early sessions. Now was not the time to fall apart. While her attempt to escape had failed at the very least it would help Coulson and the others find her. 

The door to the Cage burst open and broke her from her thoughts. The site before her nearly caused her to sob. Coulson came in, his expression shifting from panic to relief in the blink of an eye. 

“Skye,” he breathed. He crossed the room in a few easy steps and enveloped Skye in a hug. 

“Are you okay? Did they hurt you?” he asked gently when he pulled away and checked her for any sign of injuries. 

“I’m okay,” she assured. 

That simple answer was all he needed and he pulled her out the door and into the lounge. They didn’t have long before Ward could set auto pilot and would come to check on his prisoner. 

Skye was just steps behind, “How did you get past Deathlock and Garrett.”

Coulson stopped dead in the middle of the lounge, “Deathlock and Garrett are here?” He asked. Catching movement behind her and saw Deathlock emerging from the hallway. 

He shoved Skye back, “Get to the cargo bay!” 

Skye took a few steps before she stopped herself and grabbed Coulson’s arm. “They have other prisoners,” she said. Coulson risked a quick look back at her before pushing her back again. “We can’t leave them, two Doctors, and one of them is pregnant.” 

Coulson felt himself getting sick the more she spoke and Deathlock closed in. “Where are they?” he asked. 

“I don’t know, I thought maybe Garrett had them down in the lab,” she said. Now knowing that wasn’t possible. Coulson would have seen them when he came aboard. 

“I’m sorry, we have to go, we can come back for them when we have more resources,” Coulson said as he grabbed Skye by the wrist. He only paused long enough to open the cargo bay doors as they ran by. 

Skye wanted to argue, still seeing the look of panic on their faces as Garrett had pulled them apart. But Mike had started to engage his weapons and continued to close in. “I’m sorry,” she whispered as they ran towards the cargo bay and Lola. 

8888888888888

Inside the bunk at the end of the hall Garrett stood at the door, his gun at the ready should Coulson come for his prizes. Fitz and Simmons were seated on their bed. Wrists and ankles bound tightly with duct tape and a sheet torn and used as a gag. 

He had been in his own bunk next door when Deathlock had alerted him to the intruder. Garrett immediately went to secure the pair and make sure they didn’t try to get away in the chaos. He had just been going to leave when he heard Skye and Coulson were in the lounge and had alerted Coulson to his other guests. 

Skye had played her part and was what Garrett deemed and acceptable loss if it meant he could keep the assets. If anything, her being gone would ensure he had Ward’s full and undivided attention at the task at hand. 

So, he waited, hidden behind the door ready to take Coulson out should he try. Only the footfalls ran right by the small room. A soft knock coming a few minutes later, “Sir, they are gone,” Deathlock informed “I’m going to the cock pit to ensure Ward remains on track.” 

Garrett sighed and turned his attention to them. “Well, this has been fun,” he said as he pulled out his knife and slashed the bindings on their hands and ankles. “But I need to go make sure Grant doesn’t do something stupid and get us to meet up with Flowers. Though you two will want to rest up, once I get that drive unlocked I’m going to be expecting nothing but your best work.” 

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After Skye’s escape the tension on the plane escalated to the point where it could have been cut with a knife. Fitz and Simmons had been allowed out again as they continued to study the files on the long flight. Skye had seen them, and would tell whoever came for her that they were trapped as well. It was all a matter of holding on until help arrived. 

Ward was in and out of the cock pit, still upset that Garrett had let Skye go in favor of keeping the scientists hidden from Coulson. Deathlock, or Mike as they had overheard in one interaction, didn’t say much of anything. Though the longer he was around the pair they realized he was as much of a prisoner as they were. Jemma’s heart nearly broke when he asked to see his son. She knew if Lily came now they would fall to the same fate. 

Garrett himself was on top of the world and wasn’t fazed by Ward’s sour attitude. He had even permitted Mike to see his son. Fitz had theorized that one of his eyes was Cybernetic and the images were being fed directly there. 

“You’ve got thirty minutes,” Garrett said. “After that go to the lab, it’s time to let Doctor Fitz have a proper look at you and see what suggestions he has for you.”

Mike merely nodded and Fitz felt his hear leap into his chest. So far all they had done was read files. Now, Garrett wanted them to start doing work. Work for Hydra. 

Garrett then turned to them “You can have thirty minutes too. While Fitz looks over Mike under Grant’s watchful eye I’m afraid Jemma will need to stay with me. Just to make sure no one gets any funny ideas about anything.” 

Jemma grabbed onto Fitz’s hand and edged closer to him. She didn’t want to be away from him for even a minute right now let alone left with Garrett. Fitz squeezed her hand in comfort. “She should look at Mr. Peterson as well. Parts such as his with the extremis could have unknown implications on his physiology.”

“We work better together,” Jemma added quickly. “You knew that when you decided to take us.”

Garrett studied them intently and shrugged. “Fine, she can be there but I want Ward between you two and you don’t do anything without running it by me. Is that understood?”

Ward rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath as he walked away again. Garrett raised an eyebrow at his protégé. “Thirty minutes,” he said and followed Ward. Neither one of them thinking that Ward was going to enjoy the conversation that was to come. 

Jemma waited until she was sure she was gone before she lies back with a groan, her hands going to her stomach. 

“Jemma!” Fitz cried as he tried to keep his voice down. “Jemma, what’s wrong?”

“A contraction,” Jemma said through gritted teeth. 

Fitz took one of her hands to allow her to squeeze it while his other pushed the hair back from her forehead. “How often?” he asked his voice laced with concern. 

“Nothing regular yet,” Jemma assured as she felt it pass. “Nor are they particularly painful…just uncomfortable.” 

Fitz kissed her forehead and pulled her to him so he could wrap her up in his arms. He wanted to offer her words of comfort and assurances that they would get out of this in time. But he was terrified. Terrified he had already failed as his father and their child would be born and taken from them. Used again them. And Fitz shuttered to think what he could create to keep Jemma and their baby safe.

Jemma squeezed him tighter as if she sensed his upset. “We’ll be okay,” she said. “Skye saw us, she’ll tell someone. Some woman contract for weeks before going into full labor.”

Fitz couldn’t bring himself to answer. Instead he pulled her fully into his arms and interlaced her fingers over her stomach.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

They arrived at the Cyber Tek facility in the early hours of the morning. Fitz and Simmons getting a few precious moments of fresh air before they were ushered into the facility in the middle of the desert. 

There, despite the hour and exhaustion they were shown immediately to the lab where Raina waited with a smile on her face. “We’re close, Doctor Simmons should be able to help us work out the last of the kinks and we will be ready to proceed with injection,” she reported her eyes widening slightly at the sight of Jemma’s stomach and even more how heavily she leaned on Fitz. 

“You didn’t say anything about her being pregnant,” Raina followed.

Garrett shrugged going around to check on everyone’s work, even picking up a few pieces of the Deathlock tech that caught his eye for himself. “Doesn’t change the plan, if anything it sweetens the pot to make sure they are good little assets and do exactly as they are told.”

Raina narrowed her eyes and in a move, that surprised the pair gently took Jemma by the hand to lead her to one of the tables. “Then you won’t mind if I do a quick check up on her?”

“Knock yourself out,” Garrett said with a dismissive wave. “Just have the boys take them back to their room when you are done so they can get a little shut eye. I need them in here first thing. I have a meeting with some brass and will be in later to check your progress.” 

Fitz watched as Garrett left, leaving them alone with who he assumed was “Flowers” based on her dress. Holding Jemma as she squeezed his hand to hide another contraction. They were coming closer and more regular now and Fitz feared their time was running out. “Don’t hurt her,” he pleaded as the woman approached. 

She offered a small smile. “My name is Raina and while am not a mid-wife I know enough to see when a woman is going into labor,” she offered. “How often?”

Jemma slumped back into Fitz’s arms when she realized she didn’t have to hide it anymore. “Every 8-15 minutes or so and getting stronger,” Fitz said after Jemma nodded her assent. 

Raina gently felt Jemma’s stomach “How many weeks?”

“Thirty-nine,” Jemma said. “Can you give me some fluids, see if we can stop it, I can’t…I can’t do this here…now.” 

Raina shook her head. “I’m sorry, I can’t be sure without doing a more physical exam but I feel like the baby has dropped and is in the proper position. There is nothing we can do to stop you now.” 

Jemma let out a small cry and buried her face into Fitz’s chest. Tears of his own streaking down his cheeks. “Please, please help us,” he begged. 

Raina didn’t seem phased by his pleas and Fitz tried again, “Please, I’ll stay and do whatever they want but if you could get Jemma out and to a proper hospital. I swear I will do anything. I won’t try to run.”

“I’m sorry, the decision is not mine to make,” Raina said.

As she stepped away a guard approached. “Take them to the quarters but have someone outside, they may require assistance when her water breaks.”

Jemma let out a small sob again and rather than make her walk Fitz picked her up in his arms to allow her to cry into his chest.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jemma’s water broke four hours later.

Lily Anne Fitzsimmons was born six hours after that. Garrett had in a small act of mercy cleared the lab and one of the assets who had medical training did the actual delivery under Raina’s watchful eye and Ward guarding the closed door. 

Jemma was propped up in the bed as she held her precious daughter. Swaddled in one of the blankets Fitz had been allowed to pack and a pair of pajamas from her mother. Fitz gently running his fingers down her tiny cheeks. The long hand cuff that secured him to the rails of the bed jingled with the movement. 

“She is simply beautiful, like her mum,” Fitz said reverently and kissed them both gently. 

“Her father isn’t bad looking himself,” Jemma said with a smile seeing the bright blue eyes that matched her father’s open for a moment before she fell back asleep. 

“You were amazing Jemma,” Fitz added. 

Jemma actually laughed “Again, you weren’t so bad yourself. I thought for sure you would pass out.”

“Couldn’t leave you alone,” Fitz said and took a moment to glare at their surroundings. Their situation weighing heavily on what should have been one of the happiest moments of their lives. The Doctor that had delivered Lily had been taken back to his quarters while Raina cleaned up and monitored Jemma to ensure there were no complications from delivery.

Ward lurked in the distance from his position at the door and was clearly uncomfortable with the situation. “Garrett’s coming,” he announced and Jemma pulled Lily closer to her chest and Fitz moved in front of them. Chained or no he would be the last line of defense for his wife and daughter from the madman. 

Garrett appeared moments later, a lit cigar in his mouth and another two in his hands. “Well would you look at that,” he cooed and handed one of the cigars to Ward before approaching the bed. 

“Stay away,” Fitz snapped. 

“And get that out of here!” Jemma followed as she pulled the blanket up higher to try to keep the smoke away from the baby’s sensitive nose. 

Raina came to the rescue and took the cigar from Garrett’s mouth and drown it in the sink.

“How is little Lily? And mom? Doing well?” Garrett asked as he reached into his jacket to pull out a small stuffed bear. Even as he spoke he tried to peer around Fitz and into the swaddled blankets to get a look. Only to be thwarted by the protective parents. 

“Healthy,” Raina said. “Delivery went as well as could be expected all things considered. Dr. Simmons will need a few days to recover before she can be allowed back into the lab and even then, it will be for limited amounts of time.”

Garrett took another step closer. “Well it’s a good thing we need Doctor Fitz right now then— “

“John,” Ward said from the door. “I think you can at least let them have a few hours with the baby together before putting him to work. You have a meeting with Quinn and the Generals about the Deathlock program and Peterson is needed to prep for that.”

Fitz and Simmons stared at him dumfounded for he had just helped them, or at the very least bought them a few hours. 

Garrett continued pulling the handcuff key from his pocket to free Fitz’s wrist. Fitz not match for his strength as he was suddenly spun. Garrett wrapped an arm around his throat to keep him out of the way so he could finally get close to the bed. “Dr. Simmons,” He growled while he nodded at the blanket and tightened his hold on Fitz’s throat for emphasis. “Or shall we see how long he can hold his breath for?”

Jemma let a tear roll down her cheek and moved the blanket just enough to reveal the sleeping face. 

“See, that wasn’t so hard now was it. As pretty as her mother but I’ll bet she has those blue eyes of her daddy. I’ll have to wait to see those. Raina, Ward, get Dr. Simmons back to her quarters and settled. Dr. Fitz and I are going to— “

Ward surprised them and interrupted again. “Do you really want to risk Quinn and a bunch of Generals seeing him? I read their files too, they weren’t only courted by Shield. Stark, Quinn, various academic institutions, and the military at some point all were interested. Do you want to explain to our Guests how they are here when their families have no doubt reported them missing.”

Garrett did stop in the middle of the room. Jemma trying to contain a muffled sob while Fitz pulled at the restraining arm and dug his heels into the floor. Unable to speak due to the vice like grip on his throat. 

“I’ll be damned, I guess I did teach you a thing or two,” Garrett boasted before he released Fitz who ran back to Jemma’s side and took her hand in his own. “Get them all settled then. But you two had better be ready to work when I come for you. I’ve waited long enough and any more delays will not be tolerated.” 

Fitz waited until he had gone to let his knees buckle in relief.

“Thank you,” Jemma said sincerely.

Ward merely scowled back and grabbed a wheelchair that was in the corner to get Jemma to their room in. Fitz carefully took Lily into his arms, the first time he’d been able to do so without the handcuffs digging into his wrists. He placed a long kiss to her forehead and brushed her nose with a light Eskimo kiss before putting her back in Jemma’s arms for the trip. 

Raina handed Fitz a bag of medications and pain relievers, “I’ll be down to check on you in a few hours. But see that she rests, sleep is one of the best things for her right now.” 

“Thank you,” Fitz said again before taking the bag and control of the chair. Following Ward through the maze of corridors. During the walk, it was easy to tell who was here willingly and by force. Those willingly ignored their presence while those who were like them and prisoners cast pitying looks upon seeing Lily in Jemma’s arms.

Ward left them in the quarters without a word, taking the wheelchair after Jemma had made her way to the bed, and bolting the door behind him. Finally, allowing the pair to be alone with their daughter. 

Fitz continued to hold Lily as he hummed a Scottish lullaby his mother used to sing to him while Jemma settled onto the bed with a small wince. “Would you change her, I imagine she’ll be ready to eat at any moment.” 

A small cry from Lily vocalizing her agreement. 

Once his girls were settled Fitz set about unpacking the bag Raina had given them. Carefully reading through the medications before he set them on the small dresser in the order he knew Jemma would prefer. 

Jemma lay her head back against the headboard once Lily had started feeding and let out a sigh. Fitz was grateful they were in relative privacy for Jemma to do so. “What’s wrong?” he asked as he crawled into the bed next to them, careful not to jostle it too much. 

“I’m scared Fitz,” Jemma said as she opened her eyes to meet his own before she snuggled into his chest best she could with a feeding baby in her arms. “I’m scared of what I will do to keep you and Lily safe. Because no matter what they ask I won’t refuse.” 

Fitz kissed the stop of her head and took her free hand in his own. “Me too,” he admitted. “The most I think I can manage is to stall and start to nick bits and pieces from the lab. Enough to build a transponder.” 

“What if they separate us? What if they take her?” Jemma asked her voice now shaking in distress. 

Fitz felt tears of his own form at the mere thought of either of them being taken away. “I promise Jemma I won’t let that happen, I promise I’ll get us home. I’ll do whatever it takes.”

“I know,” Jemma said the tears still falling. “We left Shield so something like this wouldn’t happen and here we are. Fitz, we don’t’ even have pictures of her yet, our mothers don’t even know they are Grandma’s--“

Fitz could only hold her and allow her to cry tears of his own mixing with hers. He knew her hormones were out of control and she had been holding it all in for the sake of Lily. And now it all came out in a flood. 

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After Lily, had been fed, burped, and swaddled she went right back to sleep in her mother’s arms. Fitz re arranging the bed so that Lily was between the two of them. Surrounded by the love and protection of her parents. 

Fitz and Jemma were physically and emotionally exhausted themselves had easily slipped off to sleep shortly thereafter. Waking up every few hours to feed and give Jemma medication. 

By Fitz’s estimate at least twelve hours had passed since they had been locked in, Lily having fed six times at approximately two hours’ intervals. And he began to get the sense that things just might not be going according to plan for their captors. Raina hadn’t been by to check on them nor had Garrett come to haul Fitz off to the lab. In fact, the only contact they’d had was Ward dropping by enough food to cover them for breakfast, lunch, and a few snacks hours ago.

Both were feeling better after getting some sleep and allowing themselves a moment to break down. The uninterrupted time with their daughter also helped as they could bond with and get to know her without Garrett and the others lurking over them. 

Jemma woke from her nap with a contented smile when she found Lily was awake and snuggled against her. Bright blue eyes studying her intently in a look that was so reminiscent of Fitz when he tried to figure something out. “Good morning my Love, you are being so good. Our brave and beautiful girl,” Jemma cooed before looking up to see Fitz wasn’t in the bed. 

“I’m here,” Fitz said before Jemma could panic. 

He was seated against the wall a pad of paper and pencil in his hands. 

“What are you doing over there?” Jemma asked as she carefully sat up and reached her hand out to him. 

Fitz offered a mischievous smile and came over to join her once more. “I wanted to make sure we had a picture,” He said softly as he handed her the pad. 

Jemma gasped when she saw what he had done. He had always had a gift when it came to drawing, though he had kept his talents to the blueprints of their designs. Now he had turned his hand and drawn their daughter. A larger sketch of Lily in Jemma’s arms as they slept surrounded by close ups of her hands, feet, and face.

“Oh Fitz,” Jemma managed to get out before the tears welled once more. Though for the first time since they had been taken they were tears of joy. 

“I now it’s not a photo but— “

“It’s perfect,” Jemma interrupted and before she could say or do anything else there was the scrape of the key in their lock. 

Fitz spun to place himself in front of them and Jemma gathered Lily into her arms and backed as far into the corner as she could. Ready to shield their daughter from whatever came through next, only no one entered. 

They waited with baited breath for a few minutes. Able to hear the distant sounds of an alarm going off. Fitz slowly rose and was just reaching for the door know when the door flew open and a face they never thought they’d see again looked back at them. 

“You!” Skye said with a mixture of relief and surprise. A young boy hiding behind her legs clutching a Hulk toy. “Fitzsimmons?! Thank God you are okay!” 

Jemma couldn’t help but smile upon hearing their Academy nickname. “Same for you, we overheard you made quite the escape that involved a flying car of all things” Jemma said.

Skye let out a squeal when she saw the baby bundled in Jemma’s arms “You had the baby!”

“Please tell me you have back up,” Fitz said as he grabbed the bag that contained Lily’s more irreplaceable items. Jemma handing him the quilt and sketchpad with the picture. Their clothes could be replaced. Fitz wasn’t going to question going with Skye, if she had help they were taking their chance to escape. 

Skye offered a genuine smile, “The best there is,” she assured. “This is Ace by the way,” she said and stepped aside to the small boy. 

“Mr. Peterson’s son, it’s nice to meet you. Your father will be very happy to see you,” Jemma said as she offered him a warm smile. “Fitz, you take her,” she added and before he could argue she pressed Lily into his arms. “If this goes South you can run faster than I can right now.”

Jemma took the bag and fell in step behind Skye who had joined the stream of hostages heading out of the base. “That shouldn’t be necessary. The soldiers have been taken out of commission, May is letting out some serious pent up hate on Ward, and Coulson took down Garrett with Mike’s help.” 

Fitz knew that should make him feel better but he wouldn’t fully relax until they were completely away from all of this, preferably back home in their cottage protected by the most advanced security system his brilliant mind could come up with. “Almost there Love,” He said to Lily cradled against his chest. 

The group emerged into the more public areas of the facility now bustling with soldiers taking people into custody and the hostages to a reunion area where they could be reunited with those who they were in the incentive program with. Skye placed Ace with one of the medics when a voice echoed through the hall.

“Skye!” a voice called and they turned to see Agent Coulson himself coming from a corridor, bloody and bruised but alive and a woman that the pair assumed was Agent May. 

“Look who else I found!” Skye said proudly. 

A dark look crossed both Coulson and May’s faces at the sight of the baby in Fitz’s arms. Another reminder of how low Hydra would stoop to meet their goals. “Doctor Fitz, Doctor Simmons, I am happy to see you safe,” Coulson said extending his hand. “I had my eye on you at the Academy for our team here, though I can’t blame you for stepping away. Your daughter is beautiful.” 

Jemma slipped up to Fitz’s side and offered her hand on their behalf. “It’s an honor to meet you as well Sir, I just wish it had been under better circumstances” she said politely. “But if you wouldn’t mind, is there a place we could go. Call our families— “

“Jemma and Lily also need a proper check up by a real Doctor,” Fitz added in a tone that left no room for argument. Jemma wasn’t going to fight him, more for Lily than herself, but she knew Fitz wouldn’t rest until he had been assured they were both safe. 

Agent May stepped forward offering a kind smile. “This way, we’re having everyone checked out and then taken to a local hotel for the night. It will take us a few hours to coordinate transportation for everyone home.”

Coulson picked up “I’m sorry but I’ll need a debrief as well. When you were taken, what you saw, what they wanted you for. But I’m sure Skye can arrange something so you can video conference with your families before we do that.” 

Skye nodded eagerly “Yes, let me get my laptop and I’ll have it all set up after your done in medical. 

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It took three days to get them home. Coulson required a debrief as did the military, the debriefs made more difficult since they had once been set to join the now fallen agency. 

Now they sat in the back of an SUV, Lily in a car set May had shown up with between them. They had taken one last flight on the Bus back to Scotland. Surprised to learn it had been Coulson and his teams before Ward and Garrett had stolen it. 

Skye had done her best to make them feel comfortable, running to a baby store to get a cradle and bouncer, basic supplies, and more toys that a 3 Day old little girl could ever need. But they couldn’t get too comfortable due to their previous captivity on board. Though Skye did manage to coax them into letting her hold Lily long enough for them to take a proper shower and eat a full meal.

Lily had fallen asleep after they set off from the small airport the bus had landed at. Skye and Trip staying back to refuel and resupply while Coulson and May escorted Fitz and Jemma home. Jemma held Fitz’s hand over their daughter’s slumbering form, never as happy to see the green rolling hills as she was right now. 

“Beautiful country,” Coulson commented from the front. “May and I had a mission in Glasgow years ago, but never got out into the country to enjoy it. Have to say, I’ll need to make time to get back here for a proper visit when I can.” 

“I am originally from Glasgow,” Fitz replied though his eyes were locked on the hills ahead as once they came around the next bend their cottage would be in view. “My mum still lives there. We planned to take Lily out to her a couple weeks after she was born but after what happened Mum will be here this weekend with Jemma’s parents.” 

“I know it doesn’t make up for what happened but I am sorry,” Coulson said sincerely. “I read your resignation letter and can respect the decision you made.”

“It was hardly your fault Agent Coulson,” Jemma said as a smile blossomed on her face seeing their home as they rounded the bend. “I suppose we were lucky to have left when we did. Who knows what would have happened if we’d been in a Shield lab or even with your team at the time of the fall.” 

Fitz had to suppress a shudder, he had overheard Trip and May talking about what had happened at the Academy, how many students a faculty had been lost when several enhanced individuals were set upon them. 

As they pulled up to the picturesque cottage Coulson spoke once more, his tone shifting to one more for business. “I would be most grateful if you would agree to continue to consult for us in the future should we need it. I was given the location of a safe place for us to start over, and I would never dream of asking you to bring a child there or have you in the field. But we are short on scientists especially of your caliber and simply being able to ask your opinion could be invaluable.”

Jemma shifted uncomfortably in her seat and looked down at Lily. Unwilling to do anything that could potentially put her or Fitz in danger again while at the same time she wanted to help. Wanted to make Hydra pay for what they had done to them. Fitz squeezed her hand in reassurance. And before he could speak Coulson sensed their trepidation, “I assure you we can ensure your safety. May and I will be the only ones who will know of your involvement and location.”

“Consult only,” Fitz said firmly. 

“Consult only,” Coulson agreed. 

“And we have the right to pass on any projects should we not be comfortable with them,” Jemma added her voice just as firm. 

The car had stopped in front now and May had slipped out to do a sweep to make sure it was indeed safe and Garrett hadn’t left anything harmful behind. 

Coulson nodded and held his hand out to both, “Of course.”

“Deal,” they said in unison.

Fitz shook first followed by Jemma and the pair turned their attention to unloading the vehicle. Jemma getting the car seat and now awake Lily, the girl seeming to sense she was home. While Fitz and Coulson the bags and supplies from Skye, which she insisted were a gift when they tried to decide to pay her back for them. 

Jemma looked up and turned the carrier so she could see out. “Your finally home Love,” she said happily. 

May emerged minutes later with her weapon holstered. “It’s all clear, and you have a lovely home.”

Jemma smiled in thanks and had to keep herself from running inside. Everything was just as they’d left it, down to the dirty cups of tea they had left in the sink. And as happy as she was to be home she didn’t forget her manners. “I’m afraid most of the food has spoiled but can I offer you and Agent Coulson a cup of tea.” 

“We need to get back, it’s a long flight back to DC” May said graciously. Coulson and Fitz came in with arms laden and Fitz motioned to just leave everything in the foyer. He knew Jemma would want to go through and wash everything before taking it up to their rooms again and both were too tired to do it tonight.

He wanted to be polite but couldn’t wait for the Agents to leave and allow he and Jemma to be alone in their home with their daughter for the first time. The wash and unpacking could all wait until morning. 

“Is there anything else we can do for you?” Coulson asked taking a moment to say his own little goodbye to the baby. 

“You got us home,” Jemma said “we can’t ask for anything more.” 

Coulson nodded and reached into his pocket to pull out a small sat phone. “This connects to myself and May, if you ever need help just hit the panic button and it will alert us immediately. Agents will be dispatched immediately.”

After that goodbyes were exchanged and Fitz stood at the window watched until the tail lights had long faded into the coming night. And only once they were gone did he let out an audible sigh of relief that they were finally alone. 

Jemma sank into the couch and opened her free arm to Fitz for him to join them. “We made it,” she breathed.

“We did,” Fitz said and kissed the top of her head. “What shall we do our first night at home as a family?” 

Jemma smiled as for the first time in days they were the ones who would be dictating what they did. “Well, I do believe our plan for our first night home with Lily was meant to be easy so we could simply just enjoy having her home. So, I propose we call for Pizza, give her a proper bath, get into our Pajamas, take at least two hundred pictures of her, then snuggle in bed and introduce her to Dr. Who as we take turns holding and being in awe that she is here.” 

Fitz smiled before he gently tipped Jemma’s chin up to him so he could kiss her softly on the lips and savor the moment. “Sounds perfect to me”.


End file.
